1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to hand tools of the type having a ratchet and pawl mechanism such that once the closing action begins, it cannot be terminated without completing the full stroke.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,747 discloses a hand operated tool with a full-stroke compelling mechanism. The compelling mechanism comprises a ratchet on one handle and a pivoted mounted pawl on the other. As the one handle is advanced towards the other, the nose of the pawl slips by the series of teeth on the ratchet. However, if a reversal in the direction of travel is attempted, the pawl jams up against a tooth or more precisely a section between adjacent teeth. Thus, once a closing action begins it must be follow through. The importance of this is that a uniform pressure is applied against objects placed between the jaws of the tool.